My Best Friend's Sister
by StoryWriter514
Summary: Emily/Melissa. Emily and Melissa begin dating. Not only do they have to worry about age, but they must deal with the fact that -A is still on the prowl. Oh and Emily is dating her best friend's sister. No big deal... Bad summary, great story! Dedicated to LeeLeeRm
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

(A/N: For this story, Melissa never went through the whole Ian thing. The Wren thing did happen though. Also, if you guys want smut scenes I would appreciate if you could send me some. Thanks!)

Emily's POV

Have you ever been in love with someone you knew you couldn't have? I have, and I can tell you that it is not fun! Especially when she is the most perfect, sexy, smart person on planet earth. She radiates sunshine and I swear she's the reason the moon and stars are here.

The woman, not girl, WOMAN I'm talking about is Melissa Hastings. She is the only person that could ever make me feel like I'm going to implode. If I couls take her into my arms and hold her forever, I would. She's just that perfect.

The only problem is, she's my best friends sister. Spencer and Melissa Hastings are world's perfect children. Everything thing they touch might as well win a nobel prize. Spencer is the smartest person I know, but her sister is THE light of my life.

I first found out I was in love with Melissa when I was fourteen, and I had just hit puberty. I had some very questionable dreams about her and my body reacted strangely whenever I though about her. I used to think about all the times she would come swimming with the girls and I. That was pure torture. My entire time going through puberty was spent in my bedroom with my hands shoved down my pants, but that's a story for another time.

"Emily, could you call Spencer and ask her if her mother is going to the parent-teacher confrences tonight? I can't seem to find my phone." My mom asked as she walked into my room.

"Sure thing mom." I tell her and pull out my phone. Ever since the whole "Mona" thing, my mom and Veronica have been really close. Which meant spending time together. Which meant seeing Melissa.

"Hello?" I heard a voice I expected to be Spencer's, but it wasn't. It was the only voice that made my body feel as if it were engulfed in flames.

"Hey Melissa, I was wondering if your mom was going to parent-teacher confrences? My mom wants to know actually, because I don't really care if your mom is going or not. Not that I don't care, but it just doesn't matter to me if your mom is going or not." I ramble. I mentally face palm because I'm so stupid.

Melissa giggled. "You're too adorable. Yeah she's going. She loves to hear how Spencer is the smartest in all her classes."

My face must be the color of fire right now. I'm just so madly in love with her. I need her to be mine.

"Okay cool. Can you tell Spencer that I'll be there when they leave. I think since our moms are hanging, then we should too."

"You're coming here?" Melissa asked quickly.

"Yeah, is that a problem?" I ask, worried that they didn't want me there.

"N-no, I was just asking because Spencer would be glad you called first without just showing up." Melissa replied quickly. That makes absolutely no sense.

"Okay. I'll be there in twenty."

"Sounds good. Bye Em."

"Bye." My heart drops at the nickname while I hang up the phone. Now I really can't wait to get to the Hastings.

Melissa's POV

I hang up the phone with a red face. Spencer is smirking at me with her head in her history books.

"What?" I ask.

"Nothing, I just find it hilarious that you are in love with my best friend." She laughs.

"Shutup! This is why people like me more that you." I shot back.

"Hey, I'm not the one that almost had a heart attack from just talking to her on the phone. Seriously, I could hear your heart beat from here."

"That's not fair. You know how I've felt about Emily for a while. I can't NOT be an idiot around her. It just happens." I reply.

"All I know is that Emily has been hurt before, and I don't to see that happen again. I know you're my sister, but I know how you can get. She's a sweet girl that REALLY likes you and-"

Wait, what?!

"Emily likes me?" I cut her off.

Spencer's eyes go wide and she looks at me for the first time since the conversation started.

"U-uh no! She...UH...SHIT!" Spencer stuttered.

"You've known that Emily liked me for how long?" I ask.

"Since eight grade." Spencer sighed and looked down.

"AND YOU'RE JUST NOW TELLING ME?!" I yell.

"I'm sorry. It's just wierd. She's my best friend, and you're my sister and you're three years older than her."

"It doesn't matter. Have you seen Emily? She looks like a freaking model or something. Like the straightest girl on the planet would be attracted to her."

"I'm not." She replies.

"So you're saying that you haven't checked Emily out?" I ask, skeptically.

"Well, maybe once or twice." She whispers.

"Exactly. She's hot." I smirk.

"Gross. If you two actually do get together, do me a favor and don't talk about her like that around me." Spencer turned back to her book.

"Deal." I chuckle.

Ten minutes later.

The doorbell rang, and I knew it was Emily. I heard Spencer greet her and then I heard them walk up the stairs to Spencer's room. Now that I know that Emily feels the same way, all I have to do is make a move. That easy right?

"Hey Melissa, can you keep Emily company? I have to run to the store for some movies really quickly." I hear Spencer call, and I knew she was up to something. If she wasn't planning something, why didn't she just ask Emily to go with her? See? She's trying to push me to make a move.

"Sure." I smirk and walk to Spencer's room.

Emily's POV

OMG Melissa is on her way in here and we're going to be alone. For a while, because Spencer takes forever to pick out movies. This is going to be torture. I have a feeling that a cold shower will be in place for tonight.

Melissa's POV

Just do it, Melissa. Walk in there and kiss her. Be a woman. Just do it.

I walk into Spencer's room and find Emily on the bed with a small smile on her face. She was wearing a tank top with sweats and she looked so perfect. Now's my chance. Just do it.

I walk over and take her face into my hands before kissing her passionately. She eagerly responds to the kiss. This feels absolutely amazing.

Emily's POV

OMG MELISSA HASTINGS IS KISSING ME! Her lips are so soft and her tongue tastes like heaven. I just want to keep kissing her for hours. Please God, don't let this stop.

Melissa pulled away and looked me in the eyes. "I love you, Emily. And i know you love me too. I want you to be mine. So be mine?" She asks, her voice just above a whisper.

"Yes!" I say eagerly before kissing her again.

"FINALLY!" I hear Hanna say from the door. I turn my head and see Spencer, Hanna, and Aria standing in the doorway.

"Seriously, I though you guys were never going to realize that you two were ready to jump each other's bones." Aria laughed.

"You guys! That's my sister!" Spencer whined.

"Sorry." Aria and Hanna replied in unison.

"Well now she's mine. Sorry Spence, but we're going to have to share my girlfriend." Melissa smirked.

"She was my best friend first." Spencer shot back.

"Too bad." Melissa laughed. Oh God I love her.

~MEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEME MEMEMEM~

So hi guys! I'm StoryWriter514! I'm so happy to be writing. I just wanted to let you all know that right now my updates will be slow because I have a lot to do, but I will NOT give up on this story!

My inspiration is LeeLeeRm, she's the best author EVER! She's the whole reason I even started writing. My writing style is based on hers too, so if you like this, you'll LOVE her stories!

Sincerly,

-StoryWriter514


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

4 months later

It's been four months since Melissa and Emily became a couple, and people really accepted it. Veronica and Peter really didn't seem to mind seeing as they knew about Melissa's feelings and the same with Pam. They weren't thrilled that they were together, but it was soemthing they could live with. The only parent that didn't know was Wayne, and that was because he was all the way in Texas.

Now Melissa is sitting at home on the couch watching TV, bored out of her mind. She was just about to call Emily when Spencer walked in.

"Hey Spencer." Melissa gave a genuine smile.

"Hi, what are you doing?" Spencer asked. She really didn't mind her sister dating her best friend, but she really didn't want to be around Melissa all the time.

"Nothing. I was watching Grey's anatomy, but I got bored. I was actually just about to call Em."

"Don't bother, she, Hanna, and Aria are on their way over." Spencer responded.

"Really?" Melissa smiled at the thought of seeing her girlfriend.

"Don't get any ideas. We are going to hang out in my room, and you don't have rights to Emily." Spencer said firmly.

"But she's my girlfriend. I think I should be around her for a little while. Or at leasy say hi to her."

"You can say hi. I don't mind, but I don't want your tongue down her throat."

"My tongue is down Emily's throat way more than you know." Melissa smirked.

"EW! That's gross. I really didn't need to know that."

"Sorry." Melissa shrugged.

The doorbell rang, and two seconds later Hanna walked in. Spencer rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Hanna, what's the point of ringing the doorbell if you just walk in right after?" Spencer asked.

"Well, I don't want to just walk in. That's rude. At least I make my presence known." Hanna replied.

"Whatever, just next time I'll open the door." Spencer rolled her eyes again.

"Hi Melissa." Hanna greeted.

"Hello Hanna."

"How are you and Em?" Melissa gave a questionable look.

"We're great, why do you ask?" Melissa replied.

"Because, she was smiling so widely when she pulled up, I just wanted to know if you were as happy as she is."

"Em's here?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah, she was on the phone when she pulled up so she-" Hanna was cut off by Melissa walking quickly to the front door area. Sure enough, Emily was just climbing out of her car. Melissa smiled and opened the door.

"EM!" She cheered as she flung herself into Emily's arms.

"Hey Lis." Emily gave her a charming smile before attaching her lips to Melissa's.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too." Emily replied into the kiss.

"Okay, seperate." Spencer said from the door.

"Spencer, I am a twenty year old woman. I do not need you to tell me when I can and cannot kiss someone."

"Yeah, but you're kind of a cradle robber, and right now you're being a best friend hog." Spencer told her.

"I wouldn't call her a cradle robber. I would say she's a cougar." Hanna said to no one in particular.

"I am not a cougar! I'm only twenty."

"Yeah guys, definitely not a cougar or a cradle robber. I'm almost eighteen." Emily said with her arms still wrapped around Melissa's waist. Melissa loved that Emily was so tall and muscular. It just made her that much more sexy.

"Melissa didn't deny being a cradle robber." Spencer justified.

"Shut up Spencer. Can I just have five minutes to say hello to my girlfriend, and then you can have her for the rest of the night." Melissa replied.

"Fine, I guess. But please, no moaning. I really don't want to have to burn my eyes."

"I don't see a problem with a little moaning. Get your freak on, girls! I'll keep Ms. No PDA company while you say hello." Hanna winked before pulling Spencer into the house.

"They are something else." Emily laughed. Melissa turned and captured Emily's lips with her own.

"Maybe later, when they're all asleep, we can have our own sleep over in the barn? Movies, popcorn, cuddling, some good old fashion make out sessions. How does that sound?"

"Sounds like a great night to me." Emily replied. Melissa knew that Emily wasn't ready to go beyond making out yet, and she was completely okay with it. Sure, she found Emily to be the hottest girl on the planet, but she was not about to force her into something.

"I'm gonna go in there and spend some time with them, and I'll call you when they are all asleep." Emily told her.

"Do you have to go? I kinda want you all to myself." Melissa smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah, I have to. I'll see you later okay?" Emily pecked Melissa's lips again before kissing her cheek and her forehead and walking into the house. Melissa shamelessly checked Emily out as she walked in.

"Stop checking out my best friend." Aria laughed as she got out of her car. That damn prius is so quiet.

"You scared me!" Melissa put her hand over her racing heart.

"Sorry." Aria laughed. "Are all the girls in there?"

"Yup. Have fun. I'm going to go into town and pick up some movies for myself. Tell Em, I'll see her later."

"Will do. Bye Melissa." Aria smiled after her best friend's sister before walking into the house herself.

LATER THAT NIGHT

Melissa and Emily were in the barn making out heavily. Emily had been there for about ten minutes and they already couldn't keep their hands off of each other.

"Oh god." Emily moaned when Melissa let her hand roam up her stomach.

"I should be saying that. You have totally sexy abs." Melissa said into the kiss.

"Swimming really keeps me in shape."

"As much I like siting you in your swim suit, I would much rather see you in a bikini."

"Same here. I don't think you know just how sexy you are." Emily moaned.

"Yeah?" Melissa giggled against Emily's lips.

"Totally. I just wish it was summer right now. I have school all the time and I can't see you often, because you live in Philly. I only really get to see you on the weekends and tuesdays when you're here for family dinners."

"That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about." Melissa said pulling away from the kiss, but keeping her face close to Emily's.

"What?"

"I'm going to get an apartment in Rosewood. I can still go to Hollis and I can be close to you and my family and I don't have to be alone in a big city. The only thing I'm going to miss is my apartment. I love that place."

"I don't want you to move out here for just me. That's crazy. I'm not a demanding girlfriend."

"I know, you're the best girlfriend ever. You're so caring and compassionate and beautiful. I just want to be closer to you. I want to be like Ezra or Caleb or Toby, that can come and see their girlfriends when ever that want. I want that. I don't want to be content with a phone call. I need to see you and hold you. It's all part of the fun." Melissa told her honestly.

"You're the best. I love you."

"I love you too." The statement was sealed with a kiss.

~MEMEMEMEMMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEM~

Hey guys! Do you like this story by any chance? I know this couple is a little weird, but I love them. Any way, thanks for reading!

Guess what? LeeLeeRm messaged me and told me that I was a good writer! I'm like star struck. Read her stories! They're so good!

Sincerly,

-StoryWriter514


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Melissa's POV

My parents have been discussing quietly for about ten minutes now and I have no idea what they are talking about. I knew I should have brought Emily here to tell them, then I wouldn't be bored. Telling my parents that I'm moving back to Rosewood was surprisingly difficult. Usually anything I want, I get because I'm the first born and the golden child, but I don't know why they aren't happy for me this time.

"Mom, Dad? Are you going to talk to me or keep whispering back and forth to each other?" I ask after a while. My dad turns and faces me with a questioning look on his face.

"We just think that you are jumping into this too quickly." He replies.

"What are you talking about?"

"Melissa, I wasn't born yesterday. I know that you want to be closer to Emily, and so you are going to walk the distance of the planet for her, but do you really think this is a good idea? You're in Hollis pre-law. In three years you'll be at Yale. Don't you want to stay focused?"

"I do Dad, and Emily isn't only reason I want to move back. After the whole mystery person trying to kill my sister, I realized that life is going to change whether I like it or not. I want to be close to my family."

"And by family, you mean your girlfriend." My mom added with a smirk.

"Emily does play a part in this, but she isn't the only reason. I know that I can be better if I'm closer to here. I just don't want to be miserable anymore. Do you have any idea how boring campus life is? I feel like I have no friends."

"Are you sure you're not a drama major? Because you sure sound like one." My dad chuckled.

"Please? I really want this."

My parents sighed. "Do you even have a place to stay in Rosewood?"

"Emily and I started looking and we found a nice little apartment about ten minutes from here. It's a tad smaller then the one I have, but it's really cute and cozy."

"Well, okay, but the second you start getting more involved with your love life than your school work, you're back on campus. Understood?" My dad asked.

"Yes sir! Thanks so much!" I tackled them into a hug.

"Good, now go share the news with Emily. I know you're dying to."

I bolted out of the house and into my car. I know that Emily is at work, but she's going to want to hear the good news!

Emily's POV

Work is a blast today. Cece, Spencer, Aria, and Hanna are here keeping me company. I'm technically waiting on them, but its okay because I get to have fun while doing it. Plus I get paid! Best job ever.

"So Em, you and your college lover still going strong?" Cece asked with a wink.

"Hey, that's my sister!" Spencer said with discust.

"I know, but come on! I want the scoop. Have you gone past second base?"

Spencer's face went green and she looked like she was going to hurl. I blushed at the question, just like any other time someone asks me about my personal life.

"I don't really think I should answer that." I blush even harder.

"So there's something to tell?" Hanna gushed. Spencer's face get greener.

"Please stop."

"Poor Spencer. You look like you're going to barf." Aria said sympathetically.

"I'm pretty close to it! Picture someone talking about getting past second base with your little brother." Spencer countered.

Aria made a face. "Gross."

"Exactly."

Paige walked into the Brew and walked over to us with a large smile on her face.

"Em, did you hear?" She asked excitedly.

"Hear what?"

"The Rosewood girls swim team made nationals. We are going up against best best in the world!" Paige cheered.

"Seriously?! I thought coach said that they weren't going to let us compete because of the fact that we are short three girls."

"Turns out your breast stroke beat the world record and the judges looked past it. Apparently they want to see you kick ass and Nationals!" Paige said and I was so overjoyed that I pulled her into a tight hug.

After Paige and I dated for a while, but we didn't last. We just didn't work. She was too clingy, and I couldn't do much without her getting really nosy. She even told me once that she didn't want me hanging out with Hanna because she was a bad influence due to her shoplifting incident.

"That is the best thing I've heard all day!" I cheered.

"Yeah! So you better start training again so we can kick butt!" Paige beamed.

"I will. Right away."

"I was thinking we could maybe meet up this Thursday and do some laps?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I have plans." I replied apologetically.

"More important than swimming?" She asked, skeptically.

"Yeah, my girlfriend and I are going to the drive in zombie movie marathon." I told her.

"Girlfriend? Who are you dating?" Paige asked quickly.

"Melissa Hastings." I replied. By this time Aria, Hanna, and Spencer were looking at each other with knowing looks.

"Spencer's older sister?" Paige asked looking over at Spencer, who gave her a nod. It's not a secret that Spencer and Hanna don't like Paige, and Aria likes everyone.

"That's only Melissa Hastings in Rosewood." Spencer told her with a fake smile.

"Oh, w-well that's interesting. Isn't she like in college?" Paige stuttered.

"Yeah, she is. She's a college girl. And she is super gorgeous." Hanna said with a smirk.

"Well congrats, Em. Maybe we can swim another day?"

"Yeah, totally." Paige smiled at us before walking out.

"She's a creeper!" Hanna laughed loudly.

"She totally is. She was undressing you with her eyes, no lie." Spencer snickered.

"I agree with Spencer, Em. She is totally still all over you." Aria giggled.

"I know, but please don't tell Melissa. She'll kill her. She already hates Paige, and if she knows that she still likes me she'll be really angry." I tell them.

"Fine, but please don't go swimming with her alone. She will probably molest you." Spencer said seriously.

"I won't. I'll ask Haley to come."

"Haley Miller? She is such a stuck up bitch." Hanna rolled her eyes.

"I agree with that too." Aria added.

"Yeah, but she is an amazing swimmer." Haley was a bitch, but she was such a fast swimmer. I think she's a better swimmer than I am.

"But you're better, Em." Hanna added.

"Not really. If she'd just tighten her arms more, she would be so much faster."

"No, she is just slower than you. That's all." A voice added from behind me. I turned to see my girlfriend standing there with a smirk on her face. I beamed, and stood up to hug her.

"Melissa, what are you doing here?" Spencer asked with a slight attitude.

"I came here to talk to Emily, if that's okay with you." Melissa replied sassily.

"Of course it is, Melissa." I said as I sent a scolding look towards Spencer. Melissa smirked at Spencer and I sent her a scolding look as well, and her eyes turned apologetic.

"Let's go over there." Melissa said before pulling me over to an empty table on the other side of the restaurant. She slid into the booth before me and turned to face me.

"So what's up?" I asked.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to come to the barn tonight for a special date. I know tomorrow is our five month anniversary, but I have class all day and then a meeting in Philly." Melissa explained.

"Yeah, I'll be there. What time?" I asked.

"7?"

"Sounds perfect. What should I wear?"

"Sweetie, you could show up in sweats and still be the most beautiful woman on planet earth. You're just stunning." Melissa replied.

"You're such a charmer!" I giggled, lightly hitting her on the shoulder.

"It's the truth. Now go back to your friends, before my sister kills me. I love you." She leaned up to kiss me and I closed the distance between our lips.

"Mm, save some for tonight." I whispered.

"Oh trust me, I have plenty to go around." She giggled. One more quick peck and she was heading out the door.

"Love you too!" I called after her, and she sent me a smile over her shoulder.

I smiled to myself and made my way back to my friends. Hanna smirked at me while sending me a knowing look.

"How's your cougar?" She purred.

"Hanna, my sister is not a cougar!" Spencer defended, turning green again.

"Spence, she's dating a 17 year old and she's almost 21. That's a cougar." Hanna told her.

"Not really, a cougar is more like a mom." Aria added.

"No that's a MILF."

"LET'S STOP TALKING ABOUT THIS!" Spencer looked like she was going to pass out.

"You're such a wimp. So she's your sister? Big deal? At least you know that Melissa and Emily are happy, and Emily's not dating that loser, Paige." Hanna told her.

"I guess you're right, but please refrain from calling my sister a cougar. That's disgusting." Spencer grimaced.

"Deal."

~MEMEMEME~

Hi everyone! So I have to tell you all something! LeeLeeRm PM'd me and told me that she was in love with MBFS and she said that she would love to write a collab story with me! Isn't that awesome?!

If you don't read LeeLeeRm's stories, you must go read them NOW! She's truly amazing!

Until We Meet Again,

StoryWriter514


End file.
